Abstract - Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core The Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) will be the hub of disease and biomarker oriented collaborative research, a liaison to animal laboratories and the interface connecting Center members' scientific work with the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC) and community partners. The IHSFC will promote translational activities through five sub-cores that summon environmental and health research resources in multiple colleges, schools, and centers. 1) The Animal Models subcore capitalizes on the premier Mouse Biology Program, the renowned California National Primate Research Center, and a unique Behavioral Assessment Laboratory, to support translational science that tests mechanistic hypotheses to explain epidemiologic study findings, and that assesses relevance of molecular and cellular studies to whole organisms. 2) With two biostatisticians dedicated to environmental health and omics research, respectively, the Biostatistics sub-core provides essential services to interdisciplinary teams as they design experiments or observational studies that weave together strengths of each discipline. (3) The Biomarkers sub-core will i) facilitate access to unique core services of the Genome Center and West Coast Metabolomics Center for exposure and genome, epigenome, transcriptome, and metabolome signatures, and ii) develop an interactive web-based system with meta-data on human biorepositories to facilitate access to specimens and their efficient use in investigations linking exposure with biomarkers of susceptibility in well-characterized populations. (4) Through an association with CTSC's Clinical Trials Resource for assistance with experimental design, IRB submissions, and regulatory compliance, the Translational Research Resources sub-core will promote human subjects research on environmental chemical exposures to accelerate development of public health interventions. 5) Finally, the IHSFC will integrate with the COEC in promotion of specific scientist/ community member partnerships to plan, implement and interpret research projects in specific communities.